Julius Goring
SHORT BLURB Personality To the word at large, Julius Goring is every inch the Hintilan Nobleman. Quiet, aloof, and regal, the reputation the Lord Goring is as sinister as the scar adorning his neck. His machinations are subtle and patient, with many tales circulating of those who dared cross the Scarred Lord. A known egalitarian, Julius's hatred of Erwin von Teppler is widely known, and the two are matched enemies on many issues throughout the city. SPOILERS To his friends and family, of which there are far too few, Julius seems another person entirely Backstory Born the second child of Lord Trevor Goring and his wife, Lady Sigritte Goring, Julius was a bright and precious child, though easily distracted. He had few, if any friends, but found company in the manor of his home. Sigritte passed when he was young, and much of his raising was left to governesses and the head Butler, Gyles. As Julius's 11th birthday neared, his father announced his candidacy for the Ducal Elections. Opposed by Erwin von Teppler, the upstart Bastard Lord, most viewed the election as Tervor's to lose. Julius did not pay it much mind, as his father's ambition had never been of much concern to him. SPOILERS That changed when he awoke with a blade dragging across his throat. Assassin's came upon the Goring Manor, and among the murdered was Trevor Goring. Julius, for his part, clung to life barely, and for years afterwards possessed a weak constitution. Saved by the intervention of Gyles, Julius faded from the public eye as his elder sister, Claudia, took the responsibilities of their noble House. Working with their allies in the Mannatta Family, she kept the attention from Julius until he was prepared to re-enter society. When he did, it was not as the excitable, sweet-tempered boy, but as a hardened young man. Taking the reins of the family back from Claudia, he reminded Lord Oslo Mannatta the nature of their relationship, of master and subordinate. One of his earliest assertions of power was riding north to Goffrick as the rebellious Duchy was brought to heel. There, he fulfilled a promise made between his sister and the matriarch of a local noble family, of mutual friendship and protection in hopes of a marital alliance. The marriage never came, but he rescued the youngest daughter, Elizabeth Khiham, and brought her back to Hintila upon failing to locate any surviving members of the Khiham family. There, he brought her into his family under the alleged name of "Cynthia Goring," a distant cousin. The years passed as Julius reasserted the Goring name throughout the city, raising it back almost to it's vaunted status. All the while, he planned and plotted and researched, determined to never allow any of his family to be hurt as he once had. History (In game) ||This section contains spoilers for the podcast!|| Before the Noose PUT STUFF HERE A Stranger Comes Knocking PUT STUFF HERE Heels and Heroes PUT STUFF HERE Paralogue: Days Gone By PUT STUFF HERE That Which is Buried PUT STUFF HERE Odd Overtures PUT STUFF HERE Inventory ITEM: Trivia Gallery goringsibs001.jpg|Julius and his sister, Claudia, promo 2019 img007_juliusbust.jpg|Julius promo, 2019 Category:Non-Player Characters